


No Cure for Vampirism

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship (Hannibal/Brian), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Brian, Vampire!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is a cured vampire, so it was only natural that he and Hannibal King- another cured vamp- would get along so well.  Hunting vampires came naturally to them both, but they knew the other Nightstalkers remained wary of them.  Perhaps they were right to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, so glad to finally be posting this. Been working on it on-and-off now for about a year. But it's done at last! YAY! Won't be my last crossover with these guys either- hint, hint about upcoming projects. Hope y'all enjoy.

Another vampire went up in a cloud of burning ash, stabbed through the chest with a good old fashioned silver stake.  When a vampire leapt off the second story roof towards the hunter, he received a shot to the head with a sundog bullet that had him frying from the inside out.  "Those are beautiful, King," the blonde hunter complimented.

"Not as beautiful as you sweetheart," he quipped back, more vampires in his sights.  With his dual electronic pistols, Hannibal fired into the remaining trio of vamps with ease.  He twirled the pistols before returning them to his shoulder holsters.

Brian turned and smirked at him, holstering his own weapon at his hip before draping his black trenchcoat over it.  "You say the nicest things," he purred.

Hannibal took the couple steps to bring them face to face and grinned at the other male.  "What can I say?  You bring out the best in me."

Brian only shoved him away playfully.  "Yeah, yeah.  Lets go King."

As they exited the back warehouse lot where the fight had taken place, Hannibal walked close beside him as always.  "So, I'd call that a successful test," he offered.

"I would say so," Brian agreed.  They had gone out hunting in hopes of testing a new ammo design- Hannibal's brain child.  Sundog bullets he called them, and after a couple tweaks it looked like they were working perfectly.  Marksmanship didn't matter when a small burst of UV light would fry a vamp from the inside.  "Good job King."  Before his ego could inflate too much at the praise, he quickly added, "Got somethin' right for once."

"Ouch," he feigned hurt, holding his hands over his heart.  "Kitty scratches."

"I bite too," Brian shot back, snapping his teeth playfully toward the other hunter's neck.  Hannibal laughed, though that wouldn't have been the reaction of any of the other Nightstalkers.  No, when it came from a man who used to be a vampire, they didn't particularly see the humor.  But then King was in the same boat as Brian and took comfort in joking about the past.  It was about the only way to cope with it sometimes and he got that.  That and killing a fuckload of vampires was about the only peace they got.  Well, and each other.

Hannibal wrapped an arm around Brian's waist and pulled him in.  "Shall we make it an early night?" he inquired, placing a kiss on the blonde's temple.

"Yeah, alright," he agreed.  "As long as Abby doesn't try to bore us to death before we get there."  Hannibal huffed but he couldn't argue.  Abigail ran a tight ship and was de facto leader when her old man wasn't around- which was most of the time given Whistler was busy running around with that hybrid, Blade.  She took it upon herself to watch the pair of former vampires like a hawk.

They knew no one in the Nightstalkers- or in the extended hunter network for that matter- really trusted them.  They couldn't turn down their help though, not with the knowledge of vampire culture and politics they brought to the table.  Not to mention that there wasn't much of a choice given to those like them, those who had taken the cure.  It was _strongly suggested_ that they aid the hunter network in some way for restoring their humanity.

It wasn't much of a cure for their souls however.  They were forever scarred by what they experienced, the things they'd done.  Hannibal may have been "under the fang" longer but it was hard to say which of the pair had had it worse.

Hannibal had been changed by Danica Talos, who was all kinds of crazy.  As Hannibal liked to put it, he spent five years as her little "vampire cabana boy."  He was abused both mentally and physically, humiliated by being treated as a pet, starved on occasion as punishment until he would rip apart whatever human offering was thrown his way in blood lust.  That all ended when Abby found him at a vampire club one night.  She had offered salvation and he'd grabbed hold with both hands.

About a year later they had stumbled across Brian, so sick from refusing to drink blood that he was wasting away.  He had managed to slip away from his Sire, a man named Marcus Van Sciver, who had forcibly changed him only two years before.  In that short time though he'd been beaten and raped, put through torture that would have left horrific scars had it not been for his vampiric healing.

The blonde had looked up at Hannibal, his blue eyes dull in pain, and begged the hunter to kill him.  King couldn't do it though.  He wanted the broken vampire in front of him to have the same second chance that he had.  Abby had begrudgingly agreed- not thrilled about the idea of having another cured vamp around.  And so Brian was brought back to the Honeycomb Hideout and made human again.

It was always odd to Hannibal why occasionally their human counterparts looked at them funny.  Was there something flashing in their eyes, something they said?  It was as though the other Nightstalkers worried they would revert back into vampires or perhaps sell them out based on their former nature.  But why would they?  Neither of them had _asked_ to be vampires.  They held as much hatred, if not more, for vamps that any of them had.  And if they were being honest, they were much better hunters too.

That was something Brian and Hannibal had discussed one night.  The blonde was just getting back to a healthy state again, slowly adjusting mentally to being human.  There was something still _there_ , under the surface.  It was this slight tingle at the back of their minds.  It was the knowledge that they were just a bit stronger, just a bit faster than a normal human.  There was part of them that knew, knew they must have retained some trace of vampire in them.   _That_ they were keeping very much to themselves.  Over five years cured under their belts and nothing had seemed to fade.  Then again, it hadn't gotten worse either, so they chalked it up to a win.  They'd take whatever edge they could get over the bloodsuckers any day.

Getting back to the barge, they instinctively knew the sun would be up in only a few hours- whether a leftover vampire sense or simply an internal hunter's clock, they couldn't say.  Thankfully Abby and the "twins" Dusk and Luna were still out on a hunt with Dex driving them around, so there was nothing to delay them their plans for bed.

A quick stop in the armory found Hedges tinkering and both men promised to fill him in later on how things went.  They popped their heads into Sommerfield's lab, finding her working with Caulder on something, and said their good-nights to them and Zoe who was coloring on the floor.

Safe and sound in Hannibal's room- well _their_ room now seeing as how Brian hadn't been back to his own in years, even though he kept it for appearances.  It wasn't as though the other Nightstalkers didn't know what they did.  Hell, perhaps that's what made them worry.  If it made them feel better though if they lied to themselves, by all means.

"I actually  _am_ tired," Brian admitted as he began to peel off his clothes.

Hannibal looked at him in concern.  "You feeling alright?  You've been tired a lot lately."

He shrugged.  "Maybe I'm getting sick.  Could just be shit catching up to me I guess."

Neither of them had ever been sick since becoming human again- yet another trait they supposed they retained from their vamp days- not even when the flu was being passed around the hideout that one winter.  It was more likely exhaustion then.  "Well, take it easy for a few then," Hannibal replied.  It was meant to sound easy-going, but there was a distinct order to his tone.

“We’ll see,” Brian replied.  He had slipped into his pajama bottoms when he felt the body curling in behind him.

“I just worry ‘bout you sometimes,” Hannibal admitted in a rare moment of seriousness before kissing his neck.  It sent a shiver down Brian’s spine that made the brunette only hug closer.  “I mean it, O’Conner.  You need to take care of yourself too.”

“I’m fine, Hannibal,” he assured softly, turning in his embrace to wrap his arms over King’s shoulders.  He met deep brown eyes which were normally filled with laughter, but now concern.  Leaning in, Brian placed a soft kiss to his lips in reassurance.

Hannibal pulled the blonde closer and nuzzled into his neck.  It was a gesture early on in their relationship that would have never been able to happen.  Being near the other’s neck would more likely than not trigger bad memories and likewise biting was completely out of the question.  It had taken a long time for them to heal enough to start exploring that part of their sexuality and, surprisingly enough, they found they liked it.  It was an odd kink for a pair of ex-vampires considering biting had been a source of pain rather than pleasure.

It was only about a year previous that they first had intercourse.  Up until then they had been taking things slow, given both their histories with abuse.  In truth, Hannibal had been ready to take that next step well before Brian.  He was patient and understanding though, accepting anything the other man was willing to give.

“Lets get a shower and some rest,” Hannibal murmured, the blonde nodding in agreement.

The pair of cured vampires took a long, hot shower to wash away the hunt and then curled up together in bed, the hint of light seeping in through the windows as daybreak came upon them.  The light was a comfort, a reminder that they were safe from the creatures that lurked in the dark.  Although the night would be calling them again, beckoning them into the shadows to face the demons.

* * *

They were in a vampire club.  It was a fairly common occurrence for them as they were still glyphed and they could get inside.  It was a game they played- find a vamp or two, lure them away and kill them.  They’d also been known to wipe out whole clubs if given the opportunity- atomized colloidal silver pumped through the vents, holy water in the sprinklers, they liked to mix it up.

The club they were at that night was a new one so there wasn’t going to be any mass mayhem of that order quite yet.  They would have to spend a few nights of recon at least to see if anything could be done.  The vampires were getting wiser since enough clubs up and down the coast had been sabotaged, which was making those types of games more difficult.  All the same, they were planning on having a good time.

They knew they were an irresistible sight, a pair of striking humans bumping and grinding on the dance floor.  Hannibal was curled up behind Brian, fingers splayed across his hips, thumbs rubbing at the skin above his too-tight jeans.  Then again, Hannibal couldn’t say anything considering his own painted-on denim.  Although, the brunette had on one of his snarky shirts while Brian settled on a fitted black tee that showed off his body.  So, no one could blame Hannibal if he got a bit possessive when others looked a bit too closely at the blonde.

They were on the floor for awhile, bodies melding together.  With Brian’s arms flung around his neck when he turned around, Hannibal could have forgotten all about where they were and what it was they were supposed to be doing.  Likewise, as the brunette pulled him closer, Brian could have cared less about the vampires all around them.

Eventually the pair made their way over to one of the bars.  They had gathered quite a bit of attention and now it was just about sitting back and seeing who was going to bite- figuratively speaking. Hannibal leaned his back against the bar while they drank their beers.  Stepping in the space between the other hunter’s legs, Brian smiled.  He placed a tender kiss on Hannibal's lips.  "Having fun?"

"Always with you Bri," Hannibal replied.  His free arm slipped around the blonde's waist.

Hannibal started to place kisses along the pale throat of his lover, moving to his jaw.  "Bite me," Brian breathed, shivering as he felt hot breath on his neck.  Complying, Hannibal bit onto the side of his neck.  Moaning, Brian threw his head back, pressing wantonly into his lover.  Hannibal only bit harder, though not enough to break skin.

A shadow fell over the pair and a voice asked playfully, "How 'bout some fangs there instead sweetheart?"

The hunters pulled apart enough to appraise the newcomer- vampire, with fangs on full display.  He had messy dirty blonde hair and icy eyes that were paler than Brian's but just as intense.  He had a sharp jawline and a fairly pretty face, with a nice looking lean-muscled form wrapped in jeans and a simple button down tee.

Ever to the point, Brian gave the stranger a dazzling smile.  “You offering?”

The vampire’s grin only widened.  “Anytime beautiful.”  His eyes drifted from Brian to Hannibal.  “Why don’t you two join me?”  He cocked his head to the side, indicating they should follow.

Both hunters were surprised when the mystery vamp led them to the VIP area.  “Name’s Deacon Frost,” he mentioned casually, sprawling out on one of the plush couches while the pair took the loveseat next to it.  He accepted the goblet of red viscous liquid offered by the passing waitress before shooing her away.

“Brian,” the blonde replied.  “And this is Hannibal.”

“Frost, hmm?” King mused.  “Not a name I’m familiar with.”

“You wouldn’t be,” Deacon replied easily.  “I've been under the thumb of the _House of Erebus._ ”  He said the name as though he’d bitten into something sour, the distaste clear.

“New York,” Hannibal said.  They certainly knew of the allied Houses that made up the pureblood council.  They practically owned the East Coast.  “What brings you all the way out here?”

“Business.”  Frost shrugged and sipped as his drink, obviously not wanting to say anymore on the subject.  Instead he switched gears.  “So…”  His grin was positively sinful.  “Who do you two beauties belong to?  Hope I’m not poaching.”  Though by the look on his face, he wasn’t particularly concerned with the idea.

“No one that needs to know,” Brian answered, his grin just as coy.  Hannibal couldn’t help but smile behind his beer.  His lover enjoyed playing these games and it appeared he’d found a match in Deacon, so things were bound to get interesting.

“That so?”  He scooted to the end of the couch so he could lean in closer to Brian.  “Might have to be the judge of that one for myself.”  His pale blue eyes roamed as he asked, “Where’re yer glyphs?”

Brian leaned in closer, their eyes locking as he smirked.  “No where we can show in public.”  Technically they could, though it would be pushing public decency laws to say the least.  Besides, they didn’t like to show their glyphs when they didn’t have to, especially being so close to the place the Talos clan called home.  Brian wasn’t too concerned about word getting all the way back to his former Sire, but Danica finding out about King was certainly a risky possibility.

“Tease,” Deacon murmured.  “Why don’t we go somewhere more private then?  I’ve got a nice suite all to my lonesome.”

Oh, Brian was a tease alright, but knowing he had the vampire nibbling at the bait it was time to slacken the line a bit before getting him on the hook.  Gleaning information about vampire activity was part of the job so the more they could get out of the guy before they ashed him, the better.  And he _had_ mentioned business, which was all the more intriguing.

Leaning back into the cushions, Brian took a sip of his beer, eyes not straying from Deacon’s.  “We like to know our dates a bit better than that.  We’re not _that_ easy…”  He added just enough smoldering eyes to make it all playful and Deacon took the bait- hook, line, and sinker.

Hannibal actually choked on his beer after Deacon admitted to being in town listening to a business proposal from one Danica Talos.  “You know her then,” Deacon assumed dryly.

Regaining his composure, the brunette nodded.  “Yeah... She’s, uh…”

“Batshit crazy?” Deacon supplied.  At that, both cured vampires burst out laughing.  They couldn’t help it.  It was the same assessment King himself had made on multiple occasions.

“I’ll drink to that,” Brian managed, toasting Deacon before taking another drink.  He had to at least try and so asked, “What’s her latest scheme?  Selling Girl Scout cookies?”

Deacon snickered at that but then shook his head, obviously not planning to answer just what her newest interests were.  Brian let it go- there was always a chance later.  Instead, he allowed the vampire to take over the conversation, making him become comfortable.  Luring people into a false sense of security was something the hunters did best.

It turned out that Deacon was a pretty interesting person- charming, witty, and filled with as much snark as Hannibal, which was impressive to say the least.  In fact, the pair found themselves sharing actual true facts about themselves rather than sticking to their usual cover stories.  Neither wanted to really wonder on just why that was, not particularly wanting to acknowledge the implications.

It was about an hour and another drink into things when Brian stood and stretched out cat like.  Deacon naturally followed the movement, eyes trailing up his body, but then so did Hannibal.  “Enough sitting.  Back to dancing,” he announced, giving their new vampire companion a wicked smile and a wink.

“Mmm, right behind you Bri,” Hannibal assured, eyes following the sway of his lover’s hips.

Neither were surprised when Deacon followed behind them like a moth to flame.  Although the pair certainly didn’t count on being mesmerized in return.  The vampire moved with liquid grace, the beat of the music passing through his body and transferring into his partners.

He ended up between the two hunters, grinning coyly as they pressed against him.  Hannibal wasn’t sure what possessed him to lean in, placing a trail of light kisses starting from behind Deacon’s ear to the top of his shoulder.  The vampire responded with a soft sigh, pressing back against Hannibal who latched onto his hips, fingers digging in just a bit.  Deacon only responded by slinking an arm around Brian’s waist to draw him flush.

The blonde gasped in surprise when fangs scrapped teasingly up his neck and a seductive voice whispered right in his ear, “So… how ‘bout that _fun_ I mentioned earlier?”

Brian nodded, nuzzling his nose against Deacon’s cheek, one hand grabbing onto his arm while the other found Hannibal.  “Lets go,” he answered.  The cool, playful Brian had disappeared and Hannibal knew this Brian that had taken his place intimately so.  Ocean eyes were filled with fire and hunger, and he _wanted_.  Not that Hannibal was about to argue- he just hoped Brian knew what they were getting themselves into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character of Marcus, who is Brian's Sire, is from the Blade TV series.


	2. Chapter 2

The suite Deacon took them to was lavish but neither hunter was particularly focused on the decor.  Their usual MO was to get a vamp alone, ply them for information, and then stake them.  However this time was a decidedly different situation.

Clothes started to be shed, leaving a trail behind them.  They ended up in a tangle of limbs on the plush King bed- with some murmured snark from Hannibal about it being “just his size.”  Deacon reached out a hand, snagging the waistband of Brian’s jeans.  Of course that meant the vampire saw the glyph on the other blonde’s hip.

Brian frowned as he took in Deacon’s thoughtful expression.  “We’re runaways,” he offered by way of explanation.  It was the truth in his case, though a bit of a stretch in Hannibal’s.

The vampire nodded before meeting ocean eyes.  “I don’t blame you,” he murmured.  “Marcus is a prick.”  That startled Brian.  “We’ve met.  Lets just say we didn’t see eye to eye.”  It was said with a bit of growl and Brian found himself guilty of imagining a fight between the pair- it made him smile.

“You’ll _love_ this then,” King commented, kneeling next to them.  As Deacon’s eyes turned to him they were drawn lower by Hannibal’s hands pulling down his jeans enough to show his own glyph.

The Talos symbol took Deacon even more off-guard than Van Sciver’s had.  “If you hadn’t told me you ran off I’d think that she-bitch was trying to seduce my help.”

Hannibal laughed but Brian looked at the vampire seriously.  “She doesn’t know he’s still here.”  The implication was clear.

Deacon smiled a bit at that- not a smirk, but an actual reassuring smile.  “My lips are sealed.”  He pressed them to Brian’s own before doing the same to Hannibal.

“Could think of a much better use for your lips than that anyhow,” King commented flippantly.  Brian rolled his eyes, smacking his shoulder with the back of his hand.  It was one thing to say that sort of thing to each other- they knew they were teasing- but Deacon was an unknown.  He was also a vampire and if he took offense they were unarmed.

Luckily for them, Deacon chuckled before his eyes trailed down the hunter’s fit form.  His icy orbs looked up at Hannibal then, mischief in them clear.  “I think that can be arranged.”

As fangs flashed, Hannibal added, “No teeth sweetheart.”

“I’ll be careful,” he assured, pulling King’s open pants down around his hips along with his underwear.  

Brian hummed thoughtfully, moving to kneel behind Deacon.  He nuzzled the back of the vampire’s neck, placing soft kisses there.  “Y’know the best way to shut him up is to put something in his mouth.”

“Funny Bri,” Hannibal grunted, all the same he wasn’t looking opposed to it.

“Come on babe,” the blonde hunter goaded.  “Show ‘im how good you are.”

Not one to pass up a challenge, Hannibal grabbed for the vampire’s pants.  As he worked them open, the smug grin stayed firmly on Deacon’s face, leaning back against the lithe blonde.  “You two are going to spoil me.”

“That’s the idea,” Brian answered, licking the shell of his ear.  “We’ll be sure to let you return the favor.”

Deacon started to chuckle, only for it to turn into a soft gasp.  King wasn’t one for taking his time and drawing things out- usually- and thus had jumped right in, swallowing the vampire whole.  Brian could only smile, placing light nips and kisses all along Deacon’s neck.

Hannibal swirled his tongue in a completely sinful manner before creating alternate points of suction pressure.  It was enough to drive the vampire between them completely mad with lust.  As much as he was enjoying it though, he wanted _more._

Tugging at the brunette’s hair, the man pulled off with an obscene pop.  “Problem?” Hannibal mused, a smirk on his face.

“Yeah…  Neither of you are riding my dick yet.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Brian purred in his ear.

Both his bed partners eyed him hungrily as he crawled to the middle of the bed.  Brian sprawled out gracefully on his back, stretching invitingly.  “Oh Angel,” Deacon answered, crawling up to join him, “What a beautiful sight you make.”

Brian’s cheeky grin said all, more than happy to indulge his long time lover and their new vampire addition.  Granted neither he nor Hannibal had any idea what they had gotten themselves into.  Not that they could find reason to regret it.

* * *

Brian groaned, shoving his head under the pillow.  “Pick it up King,” he growled out, referring to the high-pitch ring of his cell phone sitting on the nightstand.  He could feel the bed shifting as both his bedmates moved.

Hannibal muttered to himself as he reached over, flipping the phone open to stop it’s obnoxious sound.  “What?!” he barked out, immediately regretting it as Abby’s harsh rebuke rang in his ear.

“Don’t you _dare_ snap at _me_ Hannibal King!”

Even Brian could hear her and moaned louder, squeezing the pillow more around his ears to block her out.  Deacon chuckled lightly, crawling out from between the pair of humans and heading for the bathroom.  He had to use the toilet anyway and this way it would give them some semblance of privacy- even though his hearing would pick up on the conversation anyway.

“Whaddaya want?” Hannibal asked, propping himself up on his elbow, trailing the vampire’s movements.

“Where the fuck are you two?” she demanded.

The brunette cursed softly, seeing the sunlight filtering through the sheer curtains.  He noted the time on the bedside clock- 9 AM.  They were in so much trouble.  “Uh, Bri and I drank too much last night,” he went with the first lie that popped into his head.  “Scouting that new club.  We just tumbled into the nearest roach motel we could find.”

Apparently he sounded pathetic enough that she bought it too.  “Well, you sound like shit.”  She sighed, a little more gently adding, “The two of you sleep it off and feel better.  I expect you both back before nightfall.”

“Will do Abby,” he assured, noting how Deacon was returning.  “Bye.”

“Why do I always feel like a teenager sneaking out of the house?” Brian remarked, coming out from hiding.  He was laying on his stomach, the sheet pooling low on his waist in an irresistible manner.

Hannibal smirked, leaning over to give him a soft kiss.  “Cause we kindda are?  And Ma says back before supper.”

“Those your hunter pals on the phone?” Deacon inquired, causing both men to freeze.  They didn’t even breathe, eyes locking.  It was hard not to panic, being caught with their pants down- literally- and their weapons across the room.  “Relax,” the vampire continued, chuckling.  “I figured it out last night.”

Nonchalantly, he sauntered towards the bed, the humans watching him closely.  They were obviously wary and he couldn’t blame them.  “If I wanted you dead, I could have killed you already,” he pointed out.  He shrugged as he added, “Likewise you couldda already staked me.  Well,” he smirked, canines on display, “more like _tried_ to.”

Hannibal snorted at that, his pride getting the better of him as he blurted out, “You wouldda been _ash_ if that’s what we wanted.”

“Just two of you?” Deacon mused, one brow raised with a cocky grin.  “Nah.”

“Yeah, well we ain’t your typical hunters pal.”

Brian punched him in the shoulder, hissing out his name.  It was too late though, as Deacon was looking between them curiously then.  The blonde sighed heavily, forced to admit, “We’re not just runaways.”  His blue eyes met Deacon’s.  “We used to be vampires.  We took the cure.”

The vampire’s pale eyes widened in surprise.  “The cure is _real_?” he asked, disbelief evident.  He figured it was all a myth.

Both men nodded.  The brunette snarked, “Believe it pal.  I spent enough time under the fang to know all the rumors.  But it’s real alright.  Proof in the flesh.”

Brian ventured, “We have access to more…  We could cure you too.”

Deacon laughed at that- completely threw back his head and _laughed_ deep from his gut.  “ _Me_ take the cure?” he managed before laughing some more.  He shook his head.  “Fuck that.”  He got himself under control, looking at them evenly.  “I _like_ being a vampire.”

Neither man replied for a minute, instead watching Deacon as he moved around the room, seemingly lost in thought.  It was Brian’s soft murmur that broke the silence.  “Wouldn’t know what that’s like.”  As a vampire Brian had known only pain, torture, humiliation…  He was never given anything to _like_ about what he’d become.  Naturally, Hannibal felt the same way.

The vampire frowned, obviously having an idea of what the other blonde meant after seeing who had marked them.  He walked over to one of the windows, the sheer curtains allowing light to come through while blocking the direct rays that would hurt their kind.  Deacon held out his hand, watching the light play across his pale skin.

Brian recognized the almost wistful expression.  It reminded him of how he once took comfort in the filtered light he was allowed to see- a reward from Marcus for being a “good boy.”  Hannibal hadn’t been confined to darkness as he had- one of the few things he wasn’t subjected to by Danica.  He had lived in the Phoenix Towers surrounded by walls made of special glass, allowing him to stay in the light where others could not.

“With the way you’re looking at the light,” Brian mentioned, “it’s a wonder you would refuse.  You could walk in the day again.”

Deacon smirked at that.  “Sunblock’s a helluva thing.”  It allowed him to stand the direct rays of the sun for a short time- a clever little trick he had picked up over the years.  He sighed then before turning back to them, remarking somewhat bitterly, “Suppose this means you’ll be gettin’ back to yer little hunter pals.”

The pair of former vampires stared at each other a few moments, everything they needed to communicate showing on their faces.  Finally, Brian looked at Deacon and shrugged.  “We’d rather stay here if that’s okay.”

“Not expecting us back 'til dark,” Hannibal pointed out with a cheeky grin.

Deacon was admittedly surprised by that and he knew it must have shown given the looks he received.  He was secretly happy to hear it.  He was unsure why the idea of this being a one night stand bothered him but he wasn’t about to look too much into it either.  Instead he chuckled a bit, walking over to the bed to once more join them.

“Stay as long as you like,” he answered, and he meant every word.

* * *

Deacon was still in town for a few more days and the hunters took full advantage.  Every night they would meet up at one club or another before going back to the hotel with Deacon.  They would drag themselves back to the Honeycomb Hideout some time after dawn, mostly just to show their faces so the others wouldn’t freak out too much.  Their story was that they were staking out the clubs.  No one questioned it and if they happened to be spotted then no one would think anything of it.

Their second night together, Deacon admitted to what the Talos clan was up to.  Naturally, both hunters were _horrified_ but they were somewhat surprised that Deacon himself was as well.  The Talos were setting up what they called Blood Farms, a place where they kept humans in induced comas so they could be continually harvested of blood. It was a practice that not even Deacon could condone.

Danica was looking for partnership with various other Houses to make a larger network that would net them a good profit.  Deacon wasn’t interested though.  He’d already pointed out the woman was crazy and even if it _had_ interested him he wouldn’t have worked with her just for that reason.  As it was, Deacon had plans of his own to handle, however he didn’t go into detail and they didn’t push.

The following day, Deacon wasn’t surprised when the pair asked for information on Danica’s operation.  It may have surprised _them_ however when he agreed.  He promised to get into their system and pass along anything relevant.  In exchange they needed to wait until he was long gone before acting- the Talos clan couldn’t know he had anything to do with it.

“I can even set up a backdoor virus that’ll go off after I’m gone,” the vampire explained.  “It’ll make it look like the data was hacked from a device connected to a coffee shop’s WiFi.”  Hannibal and Brian just looked at him, wide-eyed and not even trying to hide their surprise.  “What?  I know computers.”

“Ya don’t strike as the type,” Brian admitted.

“Pretty sure you were born before the first computer chip,” Hannibal threw in with a smirk.  Deacon _had_ been born at the turn of the previous century so it was a valid curiosity.

“Gotta move with the times gentlemen,” Deacon mused, holding up his glass in a toast before swallowing the rest of the blood down.

“Speaking of time,” Brian purred out, stepping into the other blonde’s personal space.  “We’ll have to go back soon.”

Deacon grinned, fangs showing as he wrapped an arm around his waist to tug him in.  “Have to make the most of it then, hm?”

No sooner had he said it than Hannibal was joining them, all three tumbling to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was their last day together as that evening Deacon would be heading back to New York.  Despite the hunters previously returning to the Nightstalker barge during the day to avoid suspicion, given the circumstances they wanted to spend as long as possible with the vampire.  They certainly made the best of it, losing count of the number of times they had sex, taking breaks with sipping wine and snuggles with whispered words of affection.

Brian hummed happily from where he was sprawled out on the bed, completely nude- it had become apparent that redressing was rather pointless after the third romp or so.  Hannibal was sitting by his thigh, drinking the red wine Deacon had called down for.  Said vampire was seated by Brian’s hip, smiling softly down at the blonde, running fingers through his curls.

Ocean eyes met icy blue and Brian smiled up at the vampire in that coy way he did.  “Deacon,” he murmured.  “Bite me?”

That caught both his lovers off guard and Hannibal asked, “Brian?”

However the blonde wasn’t looking away from Deacon.  “You sure that’s okay?” the vampire asked, finger running over the pulse point at Brian's neck.

He nodded.  “Please?”

Deacon couldn’t help but smile a bit at that, hand snaking around to the back of his neck to pull him up.  “Alright angel,” he whispered, nuzzling into his throat.

Hannibal’s mouth went dry and he threw back the remainder of the wine, setting the glass aside as he watched the pair.  The other hunter had never spoken to him about wanting to take this step.  Then again, knowing Brian, it was something that had just come to him.  Seeing Deacon lick a long stripe up his neck made Hannibal shiver- not with fear, but anticipation.

Brian moaned softly, pressing his body wantonly against Deacon.  He never thought there would be a day when he’d _want_ bitten again, but then he’d never figured on warming a vampire’s bed by _choice_ either.  He couldn’t deny his feelings for Deacon anymore than he could for Hannibal- they were just meant for each other, he could feel it.

“Relax,” Deacon urged him before flattening his tongue against that perfect spot on the hunter’s neck.  He heard the hitch of Brian’s breath and smiled against his skin before pressing the points of his fangs there.  As they pierced skin Brian let out the sweetest moan, fingers digging into Deacon’s bicep.

The first rush of blood over his tongue caused the vampire to moan right back.  Brian tasted better than he could imagine- a little salty, a little sweet, but rich and warm.  He pulled a generous amount of blood into his mouth, too much so as it trickled out.

Hannibal watched the overflow of blood twist its way around Brian’s collarbone, starting down his chest.  Not helping himself, the brunette leaned forward, running his tongue over Brian's nipple and following the blood upward.  He felt Brian shiver under him and grinned that little cocky smile of his.  Hannibal licked his lips, eyes dilating as he watched Deacon’s throat move, heard the breathy sighs from Brian.

Deacon had to force himself to stop after a few good swallows, not wanting to feed.  He knew Brian wasn’t ready for that and wanted to reassure him that he could put trust in Deacon to protect him.  As he pulled away, he didn’t miss the hungry look on Hannibal’s face, eyes glued to the dark red life source.

“Take a taste,” the vampire told him and Hannibal’s brown eyes snapped to him.  Deacon was watching the way Brian’s lips quirked into a satisfied expression though, eyes fluttering open a bit.  “Okay?”  Brian made a humming noise and tugged at King’s arm to get him to join in.

The other hunter seemed to snap out of it, leaning in to run his tongue through the blood.  “Teeth, King,” Brian murmured encouragingly.  Hannibal did as he was told, blunt teeth biting into the fresh wound to draw out more blood.  The blonde moaned into his ear and Hannibal couldn’t help but growl in return- he hadn’t counted on the taste of blood again being so intoxicating.

It didn’t last, as Deacon was pressing against his abdomen, telling him to let go.  Hannibal looked at him with large eyes, confused until the vampire explained, “Not too much.  It won’t settle well in your stomach.”  He continued to rub gently on his abdomen and Hannibal nodded in understanding.  The human stomach wasn’t particularly made for blood in any kind of quantity and he certainly didn’t want to be sick.

“Mmm, nice,” Brian murmured, leaning forward to lick the blood on Hannibal’s lips before plundering his mouth with his tongue.  He could feel Deacon licking at his neck, his saliva helping to stop the blood flow.  Brian was in absolute heaven, and he felt like he would soar away if the other two weren’t holding onto him as they were.

“So beautiful,” Deacon spoke in his ear, licking around the shell of it.  “Thank you for that angel.”  Brian only smiled, snuggling up into him.  It hadn’t been enough blood to weaken him, only to give him pleasure and a slight buzz through his whole body.  Looking at Hannibal, the vampire asked, “What about you sweetcheeks?  You givin’ me a goin’ away present too?”

Hannibal shifted a little on the bed but it wasn’t from unease surprisingly enough.  The cured vampire discovered the idea of letting Deacon drink from him more than appealing.  It would have been cause for worry normally, yet the fact it was Deacon somehow made it all seem alright.  He found himself blushing a bit as he nodded.  “Yeah, okay.”

Deacon watched as his other hunter tilted his head, exposing his neck in offer.  The vampire wasn’t about to hesitate, reaching out a hand to encircle the back of Hannibal’s neck, tugging him in.  He ended up being pulled off kilter but Deacon was there to catch him.  King only snuggled closer to their vampire lover, wanting to savor the moment of them all together.

He felt the fangs piercing his neck and jerked a bit in surprise, still a bit of his old memories trying to bubble to the surface.  Brian’s steady hand on his arm and Deacon’s fingers sliding into his hair kept him from outright panic.  Shutting his eyes, Hannibal allowed himself just to feel.  It was no surprise that Deacon was being gentle as both hunters had grown to know him well in such a short time.  Moaning softly, he felt the blood leaving him, Deacon’s tongue swiping over his neck.

Likewise, Deacon was enjoying his lover as much as he had Brian.  Hannibal’s blood had a full body that was like a fine wine once you got past the extra sweetness- the man ate far too many sugary snacks, that much was clear.  Just as with Brian, he could taste the traces of vampire there as well, once more proving that the _cure_ was not complete.

He could hear the soft whine from his brunette hunter and pulled away to meet his eye, having only taken a few good swallows as he had with Brian.  Swiping a finger through the blood, Deacon gave the blonde a wicked grin as he held it up to his lips in offer.  “Care for a taste?”  Brian grinned back in the same fashion, letting his tongue dart over Deacon's finger before sucking it in.

Hannibal groaned, this time in frustration.  “Tease.”

Brian gave a mock affronted look before pouncing on him.  He took Hannibal down to the mattress, teeth finding the bleeding wound and biting down.  Gasping, King scrambled for a hand hold and found purchase on Brian’s hips.  But just as when their positions were reversed, Deacon halted things before Brian could drink too much and get sick.

“Mmm, that was almost as good as sex,” Hannibal offered, eyes shut with a stupid grin on his face as Deacon lapped at the wound to stop the blood flow.  Brian hummed in agreement, collapsing down on his other side and snuggling up to him.

Deacon noticed their contented expressions and couldn’t help but smile as he admitted, “I’m gonna miss you.”  Two sets of eyes opened on him at the same time and there was a moment before they both smiled in return.

“We’ll miss you too, Deacon,” Brian replied, Hannibal nodding in agreement.

The vampire leaned over them, looking serious.  It wasn’t often he got that expression on his face, so he had their attention immediately.  “I want to… give you both something.  But, I’m not sure how you would take it.”  

They both sat up then, crowding into Deacon’s space in silent reassurance.  He quirked his lips at the gesture, though the expression fell again as he explained, “You’ve given me your blood and I want to give you mine.”  The pair froze and Deacon knew the implications and where their minds would have gone so he was quick to insure, “It wouldn’t change you.  I didn’t take nearly enough blood for that.  But I suspect it’d give us a type of… bond.”

“Like a Sire bond?” Brian inquired quietly.

Deacon shrugged.  “Honestly can’t say.  Not like it’s done all the time, if at all... Sure as hell ain’t talked about.”  They both nodded in understanding.

It was quiet for a bit, all of them deep in thought.  Finally Hannibal looked over at Brian and once their eyes met, his lips twitched before nodding his consent.  Brian smiled softly at that and nodded right back.  Deacon watched the exchange and was already smiling a bit when they both turned to him again.

“I think I’d like that,” Brian admitted.

“Yeah,” Hannibal added, “me too.”

The vampire used his fangs to knick his wrist, offering the bleeding wound to his lovers.  Both of them reached for his forearm, dragging it between them.  With one last glance to each other, Brian and Hannibal licked at the blood, hesitantly at first but then with more enthusiasm.

Deacon took a deep, shuddering breath.  He couldn’t even begin to comprehend how beautiful a sight they both were, drawing on his blood.  Even so, he had to be careful and so pulled back his arm reluctantly.

Whimpering, Brian reached out for it but Deacon stopped him by crashing their mouths together.  He could taste his own blood on the blonde’s lips.  The vampire chased the taste into the other’s mouth, savoring it and drawing out little moans of delight.

Hannibal’s question broke them apart.  “Do you… feel that?”

After a moment they realized what King was talking about- there was a warming sensation traveling through them, a tingling deep in their bones.  It was a connection, a bond, one like nothing any of them experienced before.

* * *

It was time.  Deacon’s bags were sitting on the bed, as were his two lovers.  Frowning, the vampire looked them over.  He wasn’t sure what to say that could possibly make them feel better.  As it was the surface bond they now shared was thrumming, passing along their own disappointment.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can,” was all Deacon could offer.

Brian’s smile was forced.  “We know.”  He sighed, mask breaking as he added, “Wish we could go with you.”

The dirty blonde shook his head.  “It’s safer for you here.”  He stepped up between Brian’s parted legs, running his fingers into his hair.  “Got some business to take care of.  Then I’m back,” he assured.

Hannibal scooted closer, snuggling against Brian in a silent plea for affection as well.  The vampire obliged, brushing the back of his fingers down the brunette’s jaw before tangling them into his hair as well.  Leaning down, Deacon gave them each a soft, lingering kiss.

“Let us drive you to the airport,” Hannibal offered, not for the first time.

Once more Deacon declined.  “Can’t risk it.”  If one of the other Nightstalkers were to see them, or even some of the Talos, then it was just asking for trouble.  No, even if it meant they would have to part sooner, Deacon wanted to do what he could to keep them safe.

“Gimme yer phone,” Deacon said, holding out his hand to Brian.  The blonde passed it over and the vampire proceeded to tap away at the screen.  When he finished, he gave it back, motioning for Hannibal’s as well.  “My home line, personal cell, and email,” he explained, inputting the same to the second phone.  He looked at them sternly as he added, “Don’t be afraid to get a hold of me.  I don’t give a shit what the time is, or if you think it’s stupid, call me.”

They both nodded and King smirked.  “Bet you learning to text was amusing.”  That got him a cuff upside the head from the vampire but a smile all the same.  It seemed Deacon was becoming used to the jokes about his age.

Deacon’s lips had curled into a grin before dropping again.  “I love you both,” he spoke softly.  “Remember that.”

“Love you too,” Hannibal answered, standing to hold onto him tightly. Brian was right next to him, arms around them both as he echoed the brunette's declaration.

Their hearts hurt yet still felt so full of the love they shared.  Their separation would be hard but the hunters would look forward to the day they could join Deacon again.

* * *

For the next month things were back to business as usual in the Honeycomb Hideout.  Well, for the most part.  Now the boys did more than just come home and collapse into bed after a hunt- they had to be sure and text Deacon they were back alright at least.  Also they no longer just had sparing or sex as their main forms of entertainment in their off time- they would call up their vampire lover and once had even video chatted.

It had been amusing the first time they’d gotten a text from Deacon that was something other than sweet words or declarations of how much he was missing them.  It had been sent to them both and simply read, “ _Good luck hunting tonight.  Keep safe.”_   It was so ironic that a _vamp_ would be wishing them luck hunting his own kind, but at the same time so sweet, that the boys had to laugh. Of course then they did what they could to assure Deacon they would be fine.

Naturally it had turned into a regular thing, as did their completely random texts of either love or needing reassurance.  “ _We miss you,”_ Brian text him one day in the wee hours of the morning.  Hannibal was asleep next to him with the blankets pooled around his waist, the sun snaking through the blinds lighting them softly.

Sighing, the blonde set his cell on the nightstand, figuring Deacon must have already been asleep hours before- sometimes the time difference really sucked.  However just as he was begrudgingly pillowing his head on his arms, laying on his stomach in a defiant attempt to sleep, the phone vibrated.  Curious, Brian picked it up to find a text from Deacon.  “ _Miss you too angel.  Can’t sleep?”_

Biting his lower lip, he decided there was no use in hiding it before he text back, “ _No.”_ He ended up sending another message to add, “ _Sorry for waking you.”_

He was surprised when the phone vibrated next it was from an incoming call rather than a text.  “Don’t be sorry,” Deacon’s voice rumbled in his ear as soon as he picked up.  “I told you any time you needed me and I meant it.”

Brian’s voice was soft so as not to wake up Hannibal.  Although for someone always so alert, he sure did sleep deeply.  “I know, but-”

“No buts.”  Deacon’s voice was filled with sleep.  “Bad night?” he guessed.

He shrugged, despite the vampire not being able to see.  “Just missing you,” he admitted.  “Suppose its selfish though…”

“Yeah?  Why’s that?”  Deacon sounded genuinely curious and Brian could hear the _shick_ of a lighter as he was no doubt starting a cigarette.

“Cause I still got King- for what that’s worth,” he couldn’t resist the little dig, “and yer alone.”

There was a pause and Deacon blew out a breath- most likely with smoke- and replied, “That ain’t nothin’ new kiddo.  I’ll make do… just like always.”

Brian frowned as he argued, “But you shouldn’t have to.”

“Not so bad,” he assured.  “Got somethin’ to look forward to gettin’ back to now.”  He could hear the smile in Deacon’s voice and his own lips twitched upward in response.  “But right now, we need to get you to sleep.”

Brian ended up with the phone next to his head on the pillow. It was a comfort to hear the vampire, even if Brian couldn’t feel him. It was Deacon’s low, steady voice that finally allowed him to drift off.

* * *

Hedges was tapping away at the keyboard, doing routine diagnostics on all the systems that ran the Honeycomb Hideout.  While he was at it he also was able to run security checks on all the devices hooked up to their network- laptops, phones, the works.  It was all looking fairly regular, though he paused at the readouts he was getting regarding two of their members’ phones.

It appeared that in the last month or so there was an increase in activity.  Honestly, none of them really used their phones outside of communicating with each other when the need arose, or occasionally contacting other hunter teams.  That wasn’t to say none of them had lives- alright, besides himself since this was basically it for him- but it was a huge spike.

Further digging revealed it was to the same number, one he didn’t recognize.  There was activity regarding a strange email address as well.  He did a search to see if he could find a name to go with either account but it was a no go.  Hedges chewed on his lower lip, debating on backtracing the emails to try and find something out.

He stopped himself before doing it though, shaking his head.  It really wasn’t any of his business.   _Still…_ The frequency of them was curious.  He decided he needed to recover some messages at least, make sure it wasn’t anything that could be a danger to the team- or maybe even warrant the backtrace after all.

What he found however was a series of romantic correspondence.  Hedges blushed, only having skimmed through a few emails and a dozen texts before finding the obvious pattern.  So, Hannibal and Brian were seeing someone else?  It was odd, to say the least.  But it was clear they both knew about it, therefore who was he to judge?

He knew he should have said something to Abby regarding the unusual activity but she would only cause issue about it.  There wasn’t anything glaringly questionable with their actions, nor was their private life really any concern of Whistler’s.  With that in mind Hedges decided on just keeping it to himself- besides, he liked King and O’Conner far more than he did the likes of Abigail Whistler, ex-vampires or no.

Unfortunately for him not a week later Abby was in his lab.  “I need you to do something,” she mentioned.  “ _Quietly._ ”  He looked at her in question, only to frown when she said, “I need you to find out what King and O’Conner have been up to.”

“What’re you talking about?” he questioned, focusing on his screen as his fingers flew effortlessly over the keys.  It was the only way he wasn’t going to crumble if he didn’t have to look at her.  Unfortunately, Abby knew it too.

“They’ve been acting strange.”

“Yeah… they’ve been happier,” Hedges noted, hazarding a guess as to why.  Still, he defended the pair.  “What’s wrong with that?”

“They’re being suspicious,” she hissed back.

She was leaning over the computer, getting into Hedge’s face.  The man gulped audibly as he met her fiery gaze.  “W...well… there may… may be a little… something… that, I, uh… found?... while, uh, going through my, um, security checks?” he offered up.  He felt like an ass as soon as he did, but Abigail was truly terrifying.

Her eyes narrowed as she demanded with a low growl, “What kinds of things?”


	4. Chapter 4

Something was wrong, he could feel it.  Deacon hadn’t heard from his lovers for two straight days.  He wasn’t about to sit around and booked a flight immediately for Esperanto.  To hell with his schemes in New York- yeah, he knew the translations were almost done, the ones that would tell him how to bring about the Blood God, but his lovers were more important.  He was tired of playing games with Blade anyway, tired of the Council.  Let them rip each other apart in his absence for all he cared.

A car was waiting for him on the tarmac, the windows specially tinted to protect him from the sun’s rays.  He drove out to the mostly abandoned warehouse district, swinging around towards the docks.  It had taken a lot of trust on their part for the hunters to tell him where he could find this “Honeycomb Hideout” of theirs but he was never more happy that he pushed for it.

He could have gone in immediately- he wanted to- but he decided it was better to hold off until nightfall.  He hoped that that would mean most, if not all, of the Nightstalkers would be out hunting.

Waiting was the hard part but it was worth it as he watched a pair of hunters leave just after sunset and then another.  Even so, he knew that couldn’t have been all of the Nightstalkers.  He stayed outside a little while longer hoping he would see his boys, however they never came out.

A whole new level of dread overtook him.  Had a hunt gone bad?  Were they missing?  Dead?  His stomach dropped out at the last thought and he shook his head.  He needed to pull himself together.  He had to slip in there and look around for clues as to where his lovers had disappeared to.

With that in mind he got out of the car, disappearing into the shadows.  The night wrapped around him like a shroud.  He approached cautiously, weary of any cameras or traps.  He managed to slip on deck without alerting anyone and proceeded inside.

He followed his instincts, finding the passenger cabins they had converted into rooms.  One smelled of Brian but it was stale, months old at least.  He continued until he found another room smelling of them both.  He looked around, finding things strewn about everywhere.  It appeared as though there had been a struggle which made a growl rise in Deacon’s throat.

It sent him on the warpath, trying to find more of their scent to follow, tried to reach out into the bond.  Unfortunately the former was trampled and covered by all the other people living on the barge and the latter wasn’t so much as a fizzle with how long they’d been separated.  If they had a true bond then time and distance would have been meaningless- it was something Deacon planned to correct.

He followed his other senses to an area of the ship that looked like a lab.  He heard three voices inside and crept his way closer.  The rage inside of him had caused his fangs to drop and he was itching to simply rip open every one of these Nightstalkers for _daring_ to harm his lovers.  He paused at the entrance however, seeing the people inside.

The one was only a little girl, laying on her stomach while she colored, a vast array of paper already littering the floor around her.  A woman was sitting at a computer station and it was apparent she was blind by the way she held her head and the dark glasses on her face, a cane leaning against the table next to her.  The last was a short, pudgy male that was working away on some gadget at another table while he talked to them.

These were not hunters.  He couldn’t kill them.  That didn’t mean they weren’t aware of what happened to his lovers however.

They didn’t see Deacon coming, but then no one did if he didn’t want them to.  He had the man in a choke hold, staring at the woman.  She couldn’t see but she could hear and she was calling for the little girl- Zoe.  He assumed the girl to be her daughter, who hid behind her mother’s leg.

“What do you want?” she demanded.

Deacon let up on his hold of the man, allowing him to draw breath.  “Where are Hannibal and Brian?” he growled.

“Oh fuck,” the guy cursed, squirming in his hold a bit.  “Look… we didn’t have anything to do with that.  Ab-Abby said they were a liability.”

“Where?!” he demanded again, hissing into his ear.

“Oh my God, please don’t hurt us, okay?”

“I’m waiting,” Deacon warned lowly.

“They’re in the hold,” the woman answered evenly.  Apparently she was aware that if he had wanted them dead, they would have been.  “Abigail has been trying to find out who they’ve been talking to in secret.  She thinks they’re traitors, selling us out to the vampires.”  Deacon hissed again, causing her to smirk.  “I know them though- they’re good men.  Abigail and the others have never trusted them because of what they used to be.  All she needed was an excuse.”

“She’s gone crazy man,” the guy added.  “I tried telling her that the messages were all harmless but she didn’t care.  We didn’t even know if the dude they were talkin’ to was a vamp!”

Deacon could have kicked himself.  His lovers were in trouble because of _him_.  “If you want to save them,” the woman added, “I would suggest doing it now while the others are away.”  She gave him a sad smile then.  “Get them away from here.”

He nodded before realizing she wouldn’t be able to see the motion and so he agreed out loud.  “Where’s the key?” he demanded, letting the man go with a shove.

“Abby’s the only one with a key, but…”  He shifted uneasily.  “You’re like super strong?  A padlock shouldn’t be anything right?”

Deacon snorted- that was nothing.  “How do I get to the hold?”  Both pointed to the door on the opposite wall of where he came in.  It would have felt like a trap had they not both seemed so sincere.  Besides, neither were crafty enough to be able to pull off a convincing lie- especially the male.  “Know what happens now right?”

“Oh fuck,” the guy sputtered, “please don’t kill us man.  We told you what you wanted.”

The woman slapped him in the back of the head and sighed.  “He means tying us up Hedges,” she corrected.

“Oh… yeah… yeah, okay.”

None of them complained when he wrapped their wrists with computer cabling, attaching them to a desk in the center of the room.  He was careful not to have it bitingly tight, however he also wasn’t about to leave it so they could get out.  They may have been helpful but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t try to call in the cavalry on principle after he went down below decks.

As he left them he was stopped in the doorway by the blind woman.  “Take care of them.”

He looked over his shoulder at her, seeing the obvious care she had for the pair and promised softly, “I will.”

* * *

“Fuck,” Brian whimpered, holding onto his arm as he rolled the wrong way again.

From the cell next to his, Hannibal frowned.  “You okay?”  It was a dumb question and he expected something along the lines of “what do you think?” or “fuck off” but all he got was a whimper.  “Bri…”

“It hurts,” he murmured.  His right arm was broken, courtesy of Dusk at Abigail’s orders.

King sighed, craning his neck back to look at the wall between them from where he laid on his back.  He knew Brian was laying the same way, their heads at the adjoining wall so they could converse quietly.  “Hang in there Bri,” he comforted as best he could.  “We’ll figure something out.”  He half hoped Hedges had been able to make a copy of the key but it was hard to say if the man could pull it off.

Hannibal's ribs were hurting him but he wasn’t about to complain, not while Brian was injured because of him.  King had been mouthing off, it should have been _him_ punished for it.  Instead they’d hurt Brian in order to break the brunette.  It had almost worked too, except the fire in Brian’s eyes told him not to open his damn mouth.  And if one thing could shut him up, it was Brian.

Abigail had only gotten aggravated after that.  They had tried in vain for about another half hour to pry information out of them.  Only thing they succeeded in getting though was more cries of pain and threats of death.  She’d called things off for the day, saying how it was time to hunt.

 _Good_ , Hannibal thought, _Let her work her frustrations out on the vamps.  I need to think._ It was probably a bad sign that _he_ was the one trying to come up with the plans, but Brian was in no shape to think of anything outside the pain.

“Damn it all,” the blonde cursed again.

“Try not to move,” Hannibal encouraged, sitting up and leaning his head on the wall between them.  “Please baby,” he whispered.  He couldn’t stand being locked up but having to hear Brian’s pain without being able to hold him was worse.

There was rapid footsteps coming down the metal stairs and King bristled.  “Hannibal?” a voice called out.  “Brian?”

“Deacon?” the brunette called out in disbelief, jumping up and going to the bars of his cell.

“King!” the vampire exclaimed, coming around the corner of all the crates they had stored down there.

“How did you-?”

“Lets get you out of here.”  He rushed up to the doors, frowning when Brian sat up and cried in pain.  “What the fuck did they do to you?!”

“I’ll be fine,” the blonde insisted.  “Just get us out of here.”

Growling, Deacon ripped off both of the padlocks like they were made of wet tissue paper, tossing them aside.  Hannibal burst out, arms wrapping around his neck.  “So glad you came.”  He turned his attention to Brian as he pressed his own door open more slowly.  “Oh baby.”

Brian looked over Hannibal's shoulder as he was wrapped gingerly into a hug.  He still winced all the same, soothed by King's gentle voice and touch.  His eyes connected with Deacon's and his lips turned upward.  “Thanks,” he mentioned.

“What did you expect me to do?” the vampire asked, stepping up to embrace them both.  “You went dark on me.”

“Guess they found out we were talking to you,” King spoke with a frown.

“Yeah, so the geek upstairs said.”

Brian’s face fell.  “Hedges?  Sommerfield?  Zoe?  You didn’t…?”

“Relax.  They’re fine,” Deacon assured.

“And the others?” Hannibal asked more darkly.

“Left before I came in.”  The hunter gave a slow nod, obviously having hoped for something else.  “Lets get you both out of here.”

“Here,” Hannibal said, pulling his shirt off.  “We need to put that in a sling.  Moving’s gonna hurt too much otherwise.”  Brian nodded, allowing Hannibal to work.

Deacon moved away, looking down the row of stuff towards the stairs.  They really needed to get going- he’d already spent more time inside the barge than he would have liked.  As he was making his way back however he spotted some artifacts laid out on a table, one with a glyph he would know anywhere.

“Where…?  Where did these come from?” Deacon questioned, something akin to awe in his voice.  He was holding up a tarnished piece of armor with the glyph on it as the boys approached.

“That?” King gestured to the few crates there. “This is all the stuff I managed to steal from the Talos.”

Immediately Deacon started to pry at another of the boxes, much to the others’ confusion.  “Deacon, what-?”

Brian was cut off by the vampire.  “Do you have any idea whose glyph this is?”  He was finding more ironwork in the box, all with the same markings.  As he started to dig through the next it was artwork, pottery and the like.  “This… this is…”  He couldn’t even find the words.

Opening the next crate he found some thin wooden tablets with etching.  His eyes widened as he immediately recognized most of the language thanks to his long suffering research to decode the writing held by the House of Erebus that spoke of the Blood God.  “This is incredible.  We have to take these with us.”

“What?!” Hannibal exclaimed, still not understanding.  “All of it?!”

Deacon cursed, looking at all the crates.  “I’d like to but…  We need these tablets.”

“ _Why_?”

“Not now,” he groused, pulling them out and setting them on the table.  “Were these the only ones you found there?”

Hannibal’s brows furrowed, palms held up.  “I don’t know.  I wasn’t exactly cherry picking.  I was just stealing shit and hoping it was useful but thus far no one has come up with what the hell is so important about any of it.”

Brian’s good hand fell on top of Deacon’s, pinning it to the tablets before he could go back into the crate for more.  “Whose glyph is that?”  Their eyes met and the calm Brian radiated help to bring the vampire down a notch and think more clearly.

“The first vampire.  The father of us all.”

Brian’s eyes widened, nodding slightly.  “Okay,” was all he said before releasing Frost.  “Give me some,” he added, gesturing to slide them under his good arm.

Hannibal still didn’t really understand the big deal but he knew they had to hurry it up and get out of there so he set Brian up with a few before grabbing another stack and leaving the rest for Deacon.  “Can we get the hell outta here now?” he groused.

They made it out to the car and were loading up the trunk with their bounty when there was a gruff voice that called them out.  They found Dusk and Luna had returned early, though at least it appeared Abby and Dex weren’t with them.  “Whistler was right,” Luna hissed, her long blonde hair almost glowing in the moonlight.  Her brother Dusk only snarled, both having their guns trained.

“Fuck.  You,” was all Deacon growled out, fangs dropping as he moved with lightning speed.  The hunters managed to get off a couple shots each, not that it mattered in the end.  Brian and Hannibal could only watch as their vampire moved like a blur, the other hunters not standing a chance.

At Deacon’s feet, the siblings laid in pools of blood, their throats slashed.  When the vampire looked up, his eyes flashed red a moment, fangs bared viciously.  “ _No one_ touches you ever again,” he hissed, going to his lovers.  “Are you alright?”

They both nodded wordlessly, causing Deacon to deflate.  “I hope I didn’t scare you,” he offered.  Glancing back at the bodies he reluctantly added, “Or upset you.”

Hannibal snorted at that.  “They deserved it for what they did to Bri.”  The blonde in question frowned, torn on his own feelings of the matter and thus stayed silent.

“Come on,” Deacon encouraged gently, gesturing for them to get in the car.  “We can be off the tarmac within the hour.  We’re going home.”

“Home,” Brian echoed, his smile returning.  “I like the sound of that.”


	5. Epilogue

Deacon could only smile as he took in his lovers.  They were dancing on the crowded floor of Frost’s newest club, _La Magra_.  The name was actually Brian’s idea- a bit of tongue-in-cheek regarding Deacon’s former obsession.  Not that he wasn’t intending to finish his translations, he just had been busy with other things.

It wasn’t long after returning to New York, once they were all settled in, that both Hannibal and Brian asked him to turn them into vampires once more.  Unlike their previous time, this was _their_ choice.  They had adjusted well, not that Deacon had ever doubted it.  If anything it made him feel much more secure knowing that his lovers were better able to defend themselves- especially given current political instability.

While he’d been away, Blade had been busy. The Daywalker killed off the House of Erebus and destroyed some of Deacon’s operations.  Blade hadn’t been able to get into the archives at least, which meant the priceless scrolls Deacon had been studying and translating all that time hadn’t been compromised.  It also meant that _his_ House was now calling the shots within the city.  Not everyone was happy about it but they quickly learned to either fall in line or meet final death.

As he was solidifying his hold on the city, Deacon had also been working overtime on the tablets they’d taken from the Honeycomb Hideout.  He was more absorbed with them than he had been with the texts about the Blood God.  They were fascinating and the more he read the more he was convinced that he could find the resting place of the first vampire.

He worked himself too hard, he knew it.  Thankfully his lovers had been there, dragging him to bed, forcing him to eat, kicking him in the ass when he needed it to get out of the penthouse.  They had been supporting him every step of the way and it completely paid off.

Deacon had gone into the Syrian Desert with a small team.  Brian and Hannibal were been rather pissed that they had been forced to stay at home but he had been very clear that the people he was taking were completely disposable.  It had been a good thing too because both Mercury and Quinn had been killed- the former by the King of Vampires when he broke out of his tomb and the latter by his own stupidity when he panicked and ran out into the sun.

Not that Deacon rightly cared.  The pair were more trouble than they were worth and since bringing his lovers home Mercury in particular had simply become an annoyance.  No, the only thing that mattered was the moment he stood before the vampire legend had named Dracula.

He hadn’t been home for more than forty-eight hours and frankly he should have probably been making sure things with the newly awakened vampire were going alright.  His childer were insistent he be there for the grand opening of the club and he wasn’t about to deny them.  So there he was, seated in one of the plush half moon VIP booths, watching the way they moved on the floor.

His fangs showed as he grinned, remembering back to the first night he’d met the pair- it was something just like this.  Deacon made his way over to them, gaining their attention as the music slowed.  “Come ‘ere,” he encouraged, smile widening as they fell into his arms, snuggling in close.  They smelled of pure happiness and he lapped it up.

Murmuring rippled through the club, growing in intensity and drawing Deacon’s focus.  The crowd parted, revealing the ancient vampire that was awoken in the desert.  Brian and Hannibal watched him closely, a mixture of caution and intrigue radiating off of them- not that Deacon could blame them as their Lord was indeed a fine specimen to behold.

“Sire,” Deacon greeted when he’d reached them. The guards he’d left at the penthouse shifted uncomfortably under Deacon’s gaze when they were spotted trailing behind. “Is everything alright?”

“I asked them to bring me,” was the answer, the vampire’s voice a low rumble that oozed of power and sex.  “I was… curious about this place you spoke of.”  He looked around then, taking it all in, although by that point the party had come to a bit of a stand-still.

“Of course.”  Deacon gestured for him to follow back to the VIP area, nodding to the DJ to get things moving again.  Once off to the side, he looked to his lovers and decided it was best to make introductions. “These are my childer, Hannibal King and Brian O’Conner.”

Looking over them, their Lord commented, “And mates as well.”  Brian blushed while Hannibal gave a smug grin, hooking his arm around the blonde’s waist.  “You may call me Drake,” the vampire continued.  “I have been told it is an appropriate modern interpretation of my namesake.”

“It’s good to finally meet you,” Brian replied politely, although once again Deacon couldn’t help but notice the appraisal of Drake’s form.

“Would you care for some blood Sire?” Deacon asked, motioning to a waitress.

As Deacon asked for the best age and blood type on hand for all of them, Drake corrected, “I have told you before to call me Drake.”  He was sitting in the booth, moving over to allow the other vampire to have a seat.

All Deacon did was tilt his head curiously at the ancient vampire while his childer settled in across the way doing the same.  Drake had cleaned up well- fitting pants and a billowed white shirt with the buttons left open to mid-chest.  He certainly stood out in a crowd.

Eventually Deacon nodded, sitting next to him.  “Alright then,” he relented.  He wasn’t expecting the soft nuzzle against his neck but he didn’t shed away from it either.

“They are as beautiful as you,” Drake rumbled in his ear.  Of course his lovers overheard this and shared a look before smiling slyly over at the pair.

“Well, now Bri I’d say is beautiful,” Hannibal remarked, “but, uh, me?”

“Oh shut up,” Brian scolded, smacking his chest with the back of his hand.  “Now you’re just fishing.”  King’s smirk said all and Deacon shook his head.

“Fishing?”  Drake was confused by the modern saying.

“For compliments,” Brian answered.  Drake only furrowed his brows more but he dropped it when Hannibal moved around the curved bench to sit next to him.  At the same time, Brian slid across the table top, dangling his legs so they were on either side of the ancient vampire.  “So,” the blonde purred, “you think we’re attractive, hm?”

“Now who’s fishing?” Deacon teased softly, only to be batted at playfully by Brian.  “That’s it.”  He grabbed Brian’s shirt, tugging him in and slamming their mouths together.  His childe moaned into the kiss, swiping his tongue over Deacon’s lips.  His Sire only nipped his lip in turn, pulling away to enjoy the sight of Brian looking so debauched.

Licking his lips, Brian’s ocean eyes shifted over to Drake as he asked coyly, “So you like what you see?  ‘Cause we do.”  Hannibal made a humming sound, leaning an elbow on the table next to Brian’s hip and looking over Drake pointedly.

“I do,” Drake admitted easily.  “Anything other than that however would be up to your Sire.”  He looked over at Deacon then as he added, “I’m not about to come between you and your mates.”

Deacon nodded his head at that, happily surprised that the father of all vampires wouldn’t pull rank.  Then again, given all he’d learned of Drake in his research it wasn’t really out of character.  He was a warrior from a noble house and raised with honor.

Looking at his childer, he could see they were both rather serious about the whole thing.  Really, Deacon couldn’t see a downside to it- he found Drake just as attractive as his lovers did.  What was a little fun?  Then again “a little fun” was how things had started with his lovers and they all knew how that turned out.

Even so Deacon managed his usual smug grin as he looked at Drake.  “My boys told me I had to come out for the opening tonight…  But I’m willing to bet they wouldn’t complain if we left early.” Drake’s toothy smile held promises.

Grabbing the back of Deacon's neck, Drake pulled him in- not that the other vampire resisted- and pressed their lips together.  While he was busy sliding his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, he felt the weight of Brian sliding into his lap.  The brush of a nose and lips along his neck was followed by teeth.  It was a daring move, Drake would admit, as not many would be so bold as to think they could bite the King of Vampires.

There was a whine off to his left and Drake pulled away from the kiss to turn his gaze on Hannibal.  “I’m not exactly one to ignore y’know,” he snarked before leaning in so they were trading air.  “I’m hot too… why don’t I get to play?”  Drake only silenced him with his own searing kiss.

When they parted, he noted Deacon had his tongue practically shoved down Brian’s throat.  Each of them looked positively sinful and Drake felt a hunger rising in him he hadn’t felt in centuries before his long slumber.  “I believe the car that brought me here is waiting outside,” Drake suggested.

Deacon’s grin was cunning, slipping from the booth and offering a hand to aid Brian before doing the same to Drake.  “Well then,” he purred, “What are we still doing here?”

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I do hope you've enjoyed this round of my particular brand of crazy. It should probably be noted (read, teased) that I'm still working on my giant three part crossover with Deacon, Vince, Brian, and Hannibal (and some surprise pairings) but I still have no clue when you can expect to see it. Until then you can enjoy some sneak peeks of that and my other works in progress on my [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/). Until next time!


End file.
